One More Day Redux
by Al Evans
Summary: Aunt May is dying and its all Spider-Man's fault. The only person who can save her is the the demon Mephisto, but in exchange he wants the love Spider-Man shares with his wife, Mary Jane Watson Parker. The time has come for Peter Parker to make the biggest choice of his life. What. Will. He. Do?


**_SPOILERS._**

 _If you want to read the story cold as its own thing skip this note section and there will be spoilers for canon Spider-Man stories as well as where you might predict the story to go._

 _This story revisits the infamous One More Day storyline, in which to save a dying Aunt May Spider-Man and his wife Mary Jane make a deal with the demon Mephisto and sell their marriage. Part of this story (and the inspiration for it) came from a brilliant essay covering One More Day that you can find on a website called spideykickbutt, so full credit to them for part of this._

 _If you want to read the story in full check out the eponymous trade paperback or else Amazing Spider-Man #544, Sensational Spider-Man #41, Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #24 and Amazing Spider-Man #545. Or you know...Google it I guess._

 _And please, don't forget to leave feedback!_

 _Anyway, on with the show!_

* * *

"It's okay. It's okay. It's all going to be okay. Go on, now, save May. **_Be the Hero_** _._ Be my hero."

She was holding his head in her hands, tilting it to the right whilst her own was tilted to the left. Their bodies were close and Peter was gripping her waist. They were starring deeply into one another's eyes.

He'd lost count of the times they'd held one another like this. Lost count of how often she'd comforted him and reassured him as she was now.

But it was as though it was all just some sick parody meant to mock them. The body language was right. So was the tone in her voice, the expression on her face, even the words themselves.

But what it meant...what it meant was nightmarish, twisted.

The images raced though Peter Parker's mind. Still shots, like the ones Peter used to take for the Daily Bugle.

Snap.

Mass destruction in the town of Stamford. Everyone there a victim of a super hero/super villain battle gone horribly wrong.

Snap.

Headlines demanding the government make super humans accountable and controllable.

Snap.

More headlines announcing the passage of the Super Human Registration Act.

Snap.

Tony Stark, the Invincible Iron Man, the Golden Avenger, asking Peter for help.

Snap.

Peter hugging Aunt May and Mary Jane close.

Snap.

Peter unmasking in front of a hundred cameras, Tony by his side.

Snap.

Super humans and costumed vigilantes imprisoned unjustly, stripped of all their rights.

Snap.

Peter and Tony at one another's throats.

Snap.

Peter throwing Mary Jane to the ground.

Snap.

Aunt May kneeling on the floor, blood oozing from a bullet wound.

Snap.

The Kingpin, broken and bloody before Peter's feet.

Snap.

May in a hospital bed, dying.

Snap.

Doctor Strange shaking his head.

Snap.

Doctor Octopus shaking his head.

Snap.

Reed Richards shaking his head.

Snap.

Snap.

Snap.

An endless sea of people, all of them shaking their heads solemnly.

Snap.

Mephisto. Deal maker. Evil incarnate.

Snap.

Mary Jane Watson Parker. His wife. Light of his life.

Snap.

A grin, the worst grin in the world, passing across crimson lips.

Snap.

"I want your love. I want your marriage."

That is how it had come to this.

Peter Parker had to choose in this moment.

Mephisto wanted their marriage. He wanted to change time itself so they'd never married and take away their 'once in a millennia love' from God Himself. To him it'd be a victory like no other, and then Peter and MJ would spend all eternity with a part of their soul in torment. Torment over what they had lost, their screams delighting the demon forevermore.

All in exchange for saving Aunt May's life, and saving Peter from spending the rest of his own life broken in two, unable to live with the crushing guilt of her death.

He'd told Mary Jane that. It'd been...what?

Hours ago? Minutes? He wasn't sure anymore.

But he'd told her. He'd told her that straight when she brought up that maybe they should just let May go, that maybe it was just her time.

And she hadn't been happy with what he'd said. She'd said he was putting the onus on her, although that hadn't been his intention...had it?

He was tired. Tired and desperate. He didn't know for certain what he'd meant then, or before that. He wasn't even sure of himself right here and right now. He just knew he wanted more than anything to save Aunt May.

He just wanted to see the kindest, sweetest woman there'd ever been healthy and whole again. He couldn't let her die, he couldn't have her death on his conscience the way his Uncle's was.

He'd not acted then either, and it'd cost him and May every day since.

It'd been different with Gwen though. He'd acted to save her, he'd done the right thing...but in the wrong way. For all his power and good intentions he'd killed the first woman he'd ever loved. He'd have broken then too, if not for Mary Jane being there for him.

She'd been there for him many times after that too. Always putting him back together when he needed her to. Always being his rock.

His hero.

And it'd cost her deeply. She'd lived through injures, kidnappings, threats to herself and her loved ones, the stress of worrying about him, and so much more.

And here she was again, willing to sacrifice their love, their future together and even condemn herself to endless pain...for him.

She'd not only ultimately agreed to this deal, she'd sweetened it. She'd made sure his identity became secret again and that he'd have a chance to be happy. She was ready to save May for him. She was ready to make sure he didn't live with the unbearable guilt. She was ready to be his hero once more, and yet again convince him to be one too.

One word. That'd all it'd take. One word and he _would_ be that hero.

One simple 'Yes' and everything would be okay. May would live. He wouldn't be guilty anymore. He'd get his life back.

This was the right thing to do; even Mary Jane was saying so.

This was the _responsible_ thing to do...Wasn't it?...

The photos began in his mind again.

Snap.

He was a child crying in his bedroom in the middle of the night, Aunt May rocking him in her arms as he sobbed.

Snap.

He was a man, barely out of his teens, sobbing into his hands as Mary Jane shut a door in defiance, refusing to leave him.

Snap.

Uncle Ben and he tucked into wheat cakes May was serving with a warm smile.

Snap.

Mary Jane's arms were around his neck as they kissed in an airport, deep down knowing they were never going to be the same again.

Snap.

Aunt May was sobbing at Uncle Ben's grave.

Snap.

Mary Jane was shaking at the sight of Peter's bloody face.

Snap.

Peter was throwing off tons of heavy metal off his back, determined to free himself and save Aunt May from death.

Snap.

He was scrabbling his way through the ground, surfacing out of a grave, his thoughts focussed upon Mary Jane.

Snap.

Aunt May was crying tears of joy as Mary Jane and Peter danced close together, MJ's elegant white veil flowing behind her.

Snap.

Mary Jane standing before him, her eyes wet with grief, her hands tilting his head, and all around him darkness tinged with a malevolent red glow.

And then...he knew.

He understood.

And it hurt him to do so.

But he could do nothing else.

He let go of Mary Jane. He moved her hands away from his head. He broke their gaze...and turned to Mephisto.

"I love my aunt more than life itself. I would willingly give mine up to save hers..."

He gulped hard and clenched his fists, staring straight into the glowing eyes of the demon.

"But as you said, with Mary Jane, I have the love of a millennia. I have a woman who has continued to love me regardless of the Hell that it has put her through... ** _AND I AM NOT GIVING THAT UP!_** "

Behind him he heard Mary Jane give gasp. Mephisto though simply stared coldly back at him.

"And you know what..." Peter pressed on. "Aunt May wouldn't want me to give it up either." He scowled and took a step forward jabbing a finger in Mephisto's face. "So crawl back into your palace of fire and brimstone and taunt some other pathetic soul with your so-called offer!"

Mephisto's expression changed at this, venomous irritation forming on his malevolent face.

"You are a fool Peter Parker." He rasped. "You would condemn to death the woman who was a mother unto you? You will never be able to live with yourself. You will be destroyed. Your love shall leave you and you shall have nothing...What will you be then?"

Peter didn't answer.

"Well..." Mephisto's spoke more casually now. "Perhaps you'd like to see exactly what you are choosing."

Mephisto snapped his fingers and everything flashed around them. A moment later Peter blinked his eyes rapidly, soon enough bringing them into focus revealing...

" _Aunt May!_ "

They were in the hospital room, May was surrounded by doctors and nurses attending to her urgently as machines were making alarming noises. Peter rushed forwards and tried to nudge aside an attendee. He passed right through them.

"I'm afraid you aren't really here Mr. Parker. I'm just letting you see firsthand what you are about to be responsible for."

Mephisto clicked his fingers again and the attendees and their voices vanished into thin air.

Mary Jane ran up to the other side of the hospital bed. She was looking around frantically at May and then up at Peter.

"Peter...Peter you can't!" She whispered.

Peter looked at her and then down at his aunt.

"I'm sorry." He said his voice shaky. It wasn't meant just for May. It was for Mary Jane too, and Uncle Ben, and God, and maybe anyone else who'd ever believed in him.

Mary Jane grasped his wrists and leaned forwards.

"Please Peter. Please don't...don't choose me over her! _I_ can't live with that!" Her voice was more desperate and pleading than Peter had ever heard it before. In that moment, somehow he learned to hate himself just a little bit more.

"Don't say that MJ." He closed his eyes and inhaled through his nostrils, trying desperately to push away the sight and sounds of Aunt May dying right in front of him. "Don't even think it. This is _not_ your fault. None of this could ever be your fault. It's all on me." He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I love you. I need you. And I meant every word of what I said before. I can't give you up. And maybe that's selfish but...making this deal would be selfish too."

MJ swallowed. "Wha-What do you mean?" Peter heard the hesitation in her voice. He pressed on determinedly keeping his eyes locked onto MJ's deep green irises, refusing to stare down at May.

"I mean...everything I've done so far...everything I've done to try and save May...It's never been about doing the right thing...It's been about me...Me and my guilt...I wanted to save her so I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of her death. But I know...I know she didn't want to be saved. I know that she wouldn't want me to throw away everything for her. And you...you are _everything_ to me."

MJ didn't say anything. She simply stared at Peter unable to reply, or perhaps unsure what to even say.

"If I make this deal I'll save May's life. But she's lived _for me._ I'd be betraying her in the worst way possible...and I'd be hurting you. I'd be hurting you even more than I already have."

"You hav-" Began MJ, but Peter cut her off.

" _Yes I have_." He spoke with such firmness that MJ actually took a tiny step back. "Not just when I unmasked, or even all the other stuff I've put you through. MJ...whatever I said, whatever I believed...I guilt tripped you into going along with this. I put everything on you and you agreed to hurt yourself all because you wanted to make _me_ happy. You wanted to relieve _my_ guilt...And I almost agreed to that."

Peter's eyes began to sparkle.

"I almost agreed to hurt you like I've hurt you before, like I hurt Uncle Ben and Gwen and Aunt May."

He began sobbing now, not even bothering to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry Mary Jane. I'm so sorry for all of this. I'm sorry I even thought about letting you get hurt for me, or for anyone."

Without thinking Mary Jane swiftly walked forwards through May and embraced Peter.

"It's okay." She said, crying herself. "It's okay tiger. I forgive you. You didn't...you didn't do anything wrong."

"No, but he's about to."

The sound of Mephisto's voice cleared Peter's head and the horrible reality of what was happening rushed back, stabbing Peter in the chest.

"One word Mr. Parker. Just one word, and she lives."

"No." Hissed Peter, hugging MJ tighter.

"If you don't act now it shall be like your Uncle all over again."

"No!"

"You will be destroyed by the guilt little Spider. You will never-"

" ** _He'll live!_** " Shouted Mary Jane, turning her head to face the demon, a dirty scowl etched onto her face. "He'll live and he'll be _happy!_ I'll make sure he will."

Mephisto gave a deep guttural growl that seemed to echo throughout the room, reaching deep into Peter's chest.

"He's right." Pressed on MJ. "May wouldn't want him to do deal with you. She wouldn't want him to sacrifice anyone for her, least of all himself."

"Quite right dear."

Peter and MJ parted and stepped back from May's bed in astonishment.

On the other side of it stood Aunt May herself, looking as healthy and whole as she ever had.

"Au-Aunt May?" Stammered Peter.

"Hello Peter dear."

Peter looked back at the bed and saw May laying there, the tubes and other equipment still hooked into her. And is seeing her, he also registered a high pitched monotone beeping sound. He turned to the heart rate monitor May was attached to and saw the solid flat line running across it.

His breath caught in his throat.

"How...how are you-" Vaguely, Peter was taken aback by the quiet note of confusion in Mephisto's voice.

May turned to Mephisto and gave him a deeply condescending look.

"How am I here? I'm not really certain. Though I'd imagine it was down to somebody who's not too fond of you."

She turned back to Peter and MJ, who were standing side by side, their faces a mixture of uncertainty and sadness.

"Oh now, don't be like that." Said May with a smile."Neither of you should feel guilty about this. I'm not so naive as to think you are going to walk away wholeheartedly believing that, but it is the truth you know."

Peter suddenly found his voice.

"You were hurt because of me." There was something childlike in his tone.

"No dear. I was hurt because of some very bad people did some very bad things. And everything else was my decision to make. I agreed to let you unmask. I agreed to stay by your side. I knew the risks and I went along with it. And I'd do it a thousand more times too."

Peter didn't look consoled by this. Sighing deeply May pressed on.

"Peter...you remember what your Uncle Ben used to say?"

Peter paused as an image of the man flashed in his mind. As he spoke he could hear his voice echoing the words throughout the years.

"...With great power there must also come great responsibility..."

May nodded.

"And he was right. But sometimes dear...sometimes the most responsible thing to do is to _not_ act. Sometimes acting to save one life hurts other people. Sometimes trying to live up to one responsibility means you might have to do something irresponsible. And you will just have to decide each time what the lesser of two evils is."

Peter opened his mouth to reply to this, but May held up her hand to gently silence him.

"You feel you've failed by letting me die. But by doing that you've spared Mary Jane's soul, given her a chance for happiness, not helped this foul gentleman..." She gave a quick jerk of her head in Mephisto's general direction. "And you've saved your own life and soul too."

May walked through her own body towards Peter and MJ, taking Peter's hands in her own.

"You said it yourself. I lived my life _for you_. I wouldn't have wanted you to have given your happiness up for me. That would've condemned me to however many more years just wishing for you to have what you have right now with Mary Jane. And I know...I know that your Uncle, for as much as he loved me, would feel the same way."

She shot MJ an affectionate glance and let go of one of Peter's hands in order to grasp one of hers'.

"I'm proud of you for all the good you have done in the world Peter. I will be prouder still if you went on to do more. And for to do that, to be the hero you were always meant to be, you need Mary Jane. But your responsibility isn't just to the world, or even to your family and friends. You have a responsibility to yourself too. So..." She placed MJ's hand in Peter's and stared him dead in the eye. " _Be happy_. Be happy because you owe it to yourself. Be happy because you owe it to your wife, who's made that her business for the last several years. Be happy because you owe it to me, and to your uncle, and everyone who has ever cared about you."

Peter was rooted to the spot, the warmth of his aunt and his wife pulsating through his hands to the rest of his body. Eventually he gave a slow little nod.

"...I will...I will Aunt May."

"I know you will Peter, because you already believed all of that deep down didn't you."

"...Yeah...I guess I did..."

May smiled dolefully at her nephew.

"Of course you did. That's why you didn't agree to that deal. A mother can always tell these things you know. "

She winked and impossibly, Peter actually gave a small chuckle. Then he looked resolutely at her, the spark of an old fire beginning to reignite in his chest.

"I'll make everyday count as much as I can Aunt May. Your death won't be for nothing."

"...yeah...We won't let you down May." Reaffirmed Mary Jane, squeezing Peter's hand.

They heard a husky derisive laugh from out of site. Peter and MJ turned to see Mephisto.

"The world still knows who you are fool. You are both feared and hunted. What sort of life, what sort of happiness, can you possibly have?"

Before Peter or MJ could say anything, May spoke out, keeping her eyes on the pair of them and her voice calm despite the undertone of condescension.

"My Ben and I lived through our share of hard times. They got even harder after Peter came along. There were moments where we weren't sure that we could cope, but we stuck together and made it work somehow. The two of you have faced things together far worse than what I and Ben dealt with. We never lived day to day worried we might never see one another again. We never went on with our lives knowing that some monster might emerge from out of the blue to destroy us. And we never lost as much as either of you have. Through all of that you've both thrived and survived together. You've both found a way to be happy amidst the pain and the chaos invading your lives. Perhaps I am a little biased, but I don't think you should stop now just because things have gotten more difficult. I believe that you will find a way to fix this, to be happy, somehow."

May turned her head to look directly at Mephisto.

"And I believe dealing with _him_ will never help you no matter how tempting it might seem. There are far too many people who will attest to that I think."

Mephisto glared back at May and scowled.

"You heard my nephew you wretched thing. Go back to whatever lonesome place you came from and do not bother wasting my family's time with your little offers."

With that, Mephisto roared in frustration and vanished amidst a cloud of swirling red smoke. When the smoke cleared Peter noticed that they were back where they'd started, back in the motel where Mephisto had transported them from and where May had been shot.

May was still there though, but it seemed as though she was somehow _less_ there than before. She peered down at her hands and then looked back up at Peter and MJ.

"I think...I think I have to go now...Goodbye dear." There was a sad smile on her face as she spoke to Mary Jane

"Goodbye May." MJ spoke through tears, though her face was defiant. May turned her head.

"Peter...I'll miss you."

Peter had stopped crying a while ago. Fresh tears welled up in him but they weren't entirely sad somehow. As was the case when he was a child, Aunt May had a special knack for making him feel better. Now the moment had actually come, it didn't hurt as much as when he was dreading the worst.

"I'll miss you too Aunt May."

"I know. But after all you've seen and been through this isn't really goodbye forever you know. You'll see me and your uncle again one day. One day a long, long time from now. So take care of yourself and Mary Jane. Be the _real_ hero you always have been. And whenever things get hard, just remember what I told you all those years ago. You do remember it don't you?"

Peter smiled and nodded. In his mind he saw May in a wheelchair and robe, jabbing a finger at him, a fire burning in her eyes.

"Even though I'm an old woman, I'm not a **_quitter!_** A person need **_gumption_**...the will to live...to fight...We Parkers are tougher than people think!"

The corner of Peter's mouth twitched upwards for a moment as he drifted back to the present.

"Yes. Yes I remember."

May gave the warm, doting smile Peter had seen every day of his life growing up, the smile reserved just for him.

"Good dear. Then...Then I think I'll go say hello to Ben now...I love you Peter. And I always will."

Peter watched as that loving smile slowly but surely faded into the air itself and was at last...gone.

"I love you too Aunt May." He uttered into the silent darkness.

For a long while he and Mary Jane simply stood there in silence.

Eventually they set about changing their clothes and freshening up. Though they didn't speak, there was a silent understanding that they were heading towards the hospital. Mary Jane took awhile in the bathroom, rubbing her stomach when she emerged. She'd been sick earlier too after they'd initially heard the deal. Peter couldn't blame her for being unsettled under the circumstances. Were it not for his own sense of odd detachment at the moment, he was sure he'd feel the same way.

Then a possibility briefly raced though Peter's mind. It was a worrying idea, though he knew Aunt May would've thought it quite the opposite. Maybe she'd have been right, but Peter chose to push the idea away for the time being. It was a bridge that, if it even existed, they'd deal with when the time came.

Finally, when they were ready, they approached the door of their room. Peter opened it a crack and took note of how his Spider Sense wasn't warning him of danger, though he knew in a sense they were always in danger. Then again, he mused, they always had been.

He opened the door fully and lingered before the threshold for a moment before, peering out at the grubby motel grounds. Mary Jane moved past him, stepping outside into the open. She turned to face him dead on then took his head in her hands. Peter held her waist and moved closer.

"Ready to face the world tiger?" She whispered.

Peter mind raced for an instant. He saw police gunning at him. He saw Iron Man and other superheroes pursuing him. He saw Doc Ock, Venom, and the Goblin reaching out to grab at them, along with every other monster that'd ever held a grudge against him.

And then he saw Mary Jane, standing outside right in front of him, her emerald eyes boring into him.

"I can face anything if I'm with you." He replied.

Mary Jane tiled Peter's head to the left and her own to the right before their lips met.

Moments later they walked off together, their hands clasped in one another.


End file.
